Undetected Feeling
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Ini membingungkan, ini gila. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kurasakan, bahkan rasanya lebih menakutkan dari saat aku mendapat mata kutukan ini. Yullen, mind to RnR?


**D Gray-Man © Katsura Hoshino**

**Story © Kira Desuke**

**.**

**.**

Just a short fic, enjoy it :)

**.**

**.**

**UNDETECTED FEELING**

**.**

**.**

Aku tidak pernah mengerti sebelumnya.

Apa yang kurasakan, apa yang membuatku berdebar, apa yang membuatku tegang. Aku tidak mengerti. Rasa yang tidak kuketahui apa itu terus tumbuh, menggerogoti setiap sel tubuhku, membuat getaran aneh tersendiri setiap aku merasakannya. Aku ragu dan terus berpikir ulang, apa yang terjadi pada diriku. Kenapa aku jadi aneh begini? Kenapa aku begitu gelisah? Bahkan saat mendapat kutukan dari Mana pun, aku tidak pernah seresah ini.

"Moyashi."

Aku yakin, semua yang kurasakan tidak ada hubungannya dengan akuma. Tapi, ada satu rasa lain yang kumengerti. Aku... takut. Bahkan rasanya lebih menakutkan dari saat aku mendapatkan mata yang bisa melihat _soul _akuma atau saat melawan para mainan Millenium Earl itu.

Kutolehkan kepalaku, menatapnya dengan kesal—seperti biasa.

"Nani?"

Nada bicaraku terdengar kesal. Tapi sebenarnya tidak, panggilan khusus darinya sudah terlalu akrab di telingaku, sampai-sampai aku sempat lupa saat pertama kali aku marah karena mendapat panggilan seperti itu.

Jadi, kenapa nada bicaraku terdengar begitu kesal?

...Tentu saja, untuk menyembunyikan rasa yang bergejolak itu saat dia memanggilku.

Dia mengernyitkan alisnya—membalas tatapanku yang garang padanya, "Kau dipanggil Komui, moyashi," melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dia menatapku begitu intens dan membuatku... sedikit salah tingkah, "ada apa denganmu?"

"Eh?" aku tersentak dengan pertanyaannya. Aku yakin, wajahku sudah sepenuhnya memerah. Rasa hangat menjalari sekitar wajahku dan dadaku. Jantungku pun berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, "Na-Nandemonai! Aku pergi dulu!" dan dengan cepat aku berlari untuk meninggalkannya. Setidaknya sampai dia berteriak memanggilku.

"Tunggu!"

Entah kenapa aku menurutinya, kakiku berhenti begitu saja. Padahal, di saat seperti ini dia adalah orang pertama yang paling tidak ingin kutemui. Aku tidak mau dia melihat kelemahan terbesarku, dia akan mengejekku lagi. Tapi di saat yang bersamaan, aku juga tidak mau berpisah darinya. Sebisa mungkin aku ingin terus bersamanya jika ada kesempatan, mengingat begitu seringnya kami melakukan misi yang berbeda. Ya, Komui-san dan yang lain hanya tahu kalau aku dan dia tidak pernah akur. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentang rasa yang menyebalkan ini.

"...nani ka?" tanyaku tanpa membalikkan tubuhku. Bisa kudengar langkahnya yang mendekatiku dari belakang. Aku memejamkan mataku, berusaha memfokuskan diri untuk menenangkan dadaku yang terus bergejolak setiap ada dia di sekitarku. Dia berhenti di belakang tubuhku. Aku terus membelakanginya, aku takut kalau nanti aku berbalik dan melihat wajahnya, aku akan kembali salah tingkah.

"Biasanya kau akan marah jika aku memanggilmu moyashi," suaranya mengalir di telingaku memberikan kesejukan tersendiri. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, "sudah kuduga ada masalah denganmu."

Aku membuka mulutku, "Kalau memang ada, kenapa?" kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja. Dengan lancarnya mengalir dari bibirku, mempertahankan gengsiku. Aku yakin, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah.

"Aku yakin kau tidak akan melakukan apa-apa meskipun kau tahu apa masalahku."

Meskipun tak ingin—

"Benar kan? Apa aku salah?"

—terus saja terucap.

Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Seperti biasa dia selalu dingin di hadapan kami semua tak terkecuali diriku. Walaupun aku berkata begini, terus terang saja aku ingin dipeluknya, lalu dia mengucapkan kata-kata yang menghangatkanku, memperlakukanku sebagai orang yang spesial—

—Tapi, aku tahu kalau semua itu tidak mungkin.

"...kau benar." Jawabnya. Terdengar sangat dingin di telingaku dan secara tak langsung membuat dadaku berdenyut sakit. Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku dengan erat di samping tubuhku, "Aku akan pergi, toh seperti perkiraanmu. Walaupun aku mengetahui apa masalahmu, aku tidak akan membantu apa-apa."

Dan kurasakan tubuhnya berbalik lalu melangkah. Meninggalkanku sendiri seperti biasa. Punggungku langsung terasa dingin. Tanpa terasa air mengalir di pipiku. Lebih tepatnya itu adalah air mataku. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku menangis, kenapa aku merasa sakit. Dan pada akhirnya kata-kata itu... keluar begitu saja dari bibirku.

"Suki desu,"

"...Kanda."

Dan aku berlari, terus berlari seraya menutup bibirku dengan tangan kananku. Apa yang baru kukatakan tadi? Mengingatnya membuat wajahku terus memerah hingga seluruhnya. Sampai aku sadar, ada pintu kaca di depanku. Aku melihatnya yang masih berdiri di belakangku. Kami bertatapan melewati benda pemantul tersebut. Dan wajahku semakin memerah dan menghangat...

...ketika dia tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

Sungguh, saya bingung ini apaan D:

Tiba-tiba saja lewat di kepala pas mau tidur, jadi daripada kelupaan lagi mending langsung ditulis xD btw ini fic saya yang pertama di fandom ini, semoga suka ya minna-san :D saya menerima dengan senang hati concrit yang ada~

Ne, review?


End file.
